


Live A Little

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bigoted wizarding world, Co-workers, Curse Breakers, Divorce, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Weasley Witches and Writers fest, arthur is a good dad, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: The day Bill found out he had to work with Malfoy of all people, made him want to scream. Everything in his life was going wrong, but this may be the wretched cherry on top.Truth was the Malfoy heir was only going to bring joy to his life if only he let the man in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley, Former Bill Weasley/Fleur, Former Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: What to do on a Snowy Day





	Live A Little

Bill Weasley never wanted anything to do with Draco Malfoy. The first time he had met him, at least. First off he was the same age as Ron, second, the boy was a spoiled little brat, and third, because everyone knew the man, no at the time boy, was destined to become a death eater. But, why in the world was he teaching the man how to produce a Patronus charm?

Again that was a long story, but it at least was an interesting one. The falling snow landed on his freckled cheek as he thought back to the day he had been reunited with one Draco Malfoy. The day, looking back that had changed his life forever.

**********************

It was the day that Draco started training as a curse breaker, which had been one of the worst days of Bill’s life. Fleur his wife, after her third miscarriage, wanted a divorce. Maybe it was the depression, but mostly it had been realizing they never should have been married in the first place.

Maybe Bill thought to himself that was wrong, maybe it was his mother and stupid sister who pushed her over the edge. Their eyes like daggers into her every Sunday dinner.She knew from the very beginning she was unwanted by all but him, a member of the Weasley family.

Occasionally Bill wanted to tell his family off, to scream at them that they were the cause of his marriage tear it very self apart, but the truth was he knew even if they had a child, even if his mother said not one mean word to Fleur, but the truth was Bill, was gay and their marriage would always be unhappy because of that fact.

He wondered to himself if she knew that fact, and she could not bear to voice such words to him. To add another crack to the foundation of their marriage. That was until Bill read the divorce papers over breakfast that morning, Fleur’s reason listed for divorce was differences, but in a letter to him only she let him know that she knew he was gay and this was her wishing him the best.Fleur hoped that one day Bill could find true love and that she hoped he would do the same for her.

And with that, the papers were signed and it was like his wife never existed in their home at all. Maybe he did not love her as he should, but he still did love her. 

Then he saw his new trainee was one snot-nosed ex death eater Malfoy.It made his very blood boil. The man walked in as if he owned the place. They were the reason Fleur couldn't stay pregnant, a war wound the healer had told them after their third miscarriage. And yet he had to train one of the people from that side? Bill’s life couldn't get any bloody worse even if he tried to make it worse.

Dammit, all to hell. He put on his leather coat, sooner they started the sooner this would be over. Fieldwork it was, maybe it wouldn't be an easy first day, but if Malfoy truly wanted to be a curse breaker? The little prat was going to have earn it, which would be something he had never experienced before.

************************

It took them a total of three months before they ended up sleeping together, maybe it was because they spent so much time alone. It may have been because they both were recently divorced, it might be because they had no better options in Egypt. But the true reason was that they just worked together, whether they could see it that moment was another story.

But, the sex was good at least.

The first time they had sex was like utter magic for Draco. He had been told his whole life how wrong it was to be with another man, and yet it felt right like nothing ever had before. Bill nibbled at his neck, teasing him by brushing his fingers down his chest. Draco tangled his pale fingers in the other man’s copper-red long hair.

Bill asked him, ”Have you ever done this before?”

Draco said, ”no”.

The redhead said, ”Well then I have to take care of you then, don't I?”

The blonde snarled, ”I not some blushing bloody fucking maiden.”

Bill shoved two fingers quickly into Draco’s ass and leaned over him, ”Then, I guess you can handle this then, Malfoy?”

The smaller man chewed on his lip but said nothing. It was not exactly comfortable, but it did no hurt he simply felt full. He said, ”it feels good actually”, he let out a moan.

Maybe Bill should have prepared him more, but this was not about making love this was just, fucking. Straight taking your suffering and pain on another’s body.

Draco was not some innocent little blonde maiden either, though, if the bite on Bill’s shoulder said anything.

It was quite quick, that only spoke to how long it had been for both of them.

***********************

Bill and Draco in a coffee shop in Boston of all places, the snow fell heavily outside of the window next to them. When out of town they tried to avoid muggle locations, but they had gotten stuck in a snowstorm while working on the case that had seemed to simply be a rather large assortment of dead ends.

They could not Apparate, being that they had only been in this bloody city for a week. Yet still, they did not understand how to get around this stupid muggle city, that seemed to be designed by an utter fool. The Muggles around them laughed, talked, whispered and a couple near them kissed. 

They were not dating Bill thought, far from it. He would not date a Malfoy. Whatever they were doing was, just sex, good sex, but still just sex. That's all it would ever be. He shouldn’t want anything else, not with Malfoy, not with any other man. He was a wizard and no matter what wizards did on the side it was their job to marry a woman and have more wizards and witches.

The Weasley family was as far from traditional purebloods as you could possibly get, but even his parents, ground into him that proper wizards had children. Might it was foolish to cling to that fact. But, the truth was since there were wizards and witches they had families. Unlike muggles, children were valued by them, held in such high regard because they weren't always able to have them.

It took three miscarriages for Fleur’s healers to look at a deeper cause because in their world it was normal to lose a pregnancy. It was normal for a woman to struggle to get pregnant. It was normal for families to only have one child. The Weasleys were unusual to have so many children, but that did not change his parent's upbringing and how they brought up their own children. Magic folk had children if they could. That was just a fact.

Draco took a sip of his tea and then tapped Bill’s freckled hand that rested on the table. So rather different than his own pale one. The man asked him, which caused him to snap out of his own mind’s ramblings.

“What are you thinking about so hard? It’s like someone carved lines in your face. Surely not the case because there is really nothing to think about on that. We basically are on a wild goose chase when it comes to it.”

Bill pulled his hand away from his partner, the sparks that Draco’s touch gave him warmed his belly, but were unsettling with what he had just been thinking about.

He then spoke, “Nothing. Everything. Not the case, but life? What we are doing together? What we are supposed to do like good little wizards?”

Draco laughed and set his teacup down. “Weasley, when have either of us been “good little wizards?”

Bill said, “I had once been one. I got a good job straight out of Hogwarts, married a pretty girl, wanted to start a family...”

The other man responded, “And yet your a gay man, who pretended to be straight. You were an utter fool.”

Bill raised an eyebrow and said, “You of all people have zero right to call me a fool, Draco.”

He said to him, “We both were fools. Married girls who were good friends, hoping that we could just make it work.” He then leaned over the table and whispered into Bill’s ear, “I am bloody tired of just making it work. I don’t know exactly how I feel about you, William Weasley, but making it work is not something I have ever done with you. There is more passion in one of our kisses than there was in either of our marriages the whole time that we were married to our spouses, at least from what I can tell.”

Bill snarled as he stood and shoved his chair, “Find somewhere else to stay tonight, because I just can’t tonight. We aren’t anything to each other, Malfoy.”

*********************

Bill sat on the bed in the dingy motel room. He shouldn’t have said such a thing to Draco, he cared for the other man, love was not the word he would use to describe it, but he shoved the man off as if he didn’t care about him at all. He lit a cigarette and rolled his eyes. What would Charlie say if he saw him like this? What would his parents say?

Bill heard the door card reader beep. Draco entered the room and said nothing. He hung up his wool coat, took off his dragon-hide boots. Then his sweater and shirt. He chucked off his jeans and then went to the loo. The man acted if Bill was not even there. As if the motel room was empty.

The redhead ashed out his cigarette and sighed. Within seconds he heard the shower turn on. Bill yanked off his own clothing, he walked quietly to the bathroom, he has two options go brush his teeth and get ready for bed or join the blonde in the shower. He should not do the latter, but he was tired of doing what he was supposed to do.

Bill open the shower curtain and said, ”Mind if I join you?”

Draco said with his eyes still shut as he leaned into the hot spray of the shower, ”Why in Merlin’s name would you want to do such a thing? You have made it clear you feel nothing for me. I am just a toy to use and throw away when you find another witch you can tolerate in your bed. If that's still the case, don't bother.

I am done with being someone’s second bloody choice, William. If I wanted that I would just go and fuck Blaise. He sure wanted that. Someone on the side of his marriage, someone to meet up with in dirty inn rooms, that you can rent by the hour. Bill Weasley, I may have a rather fucked up outlook on life, but I will not be someone’s secret. Not his and surely not yours. I am not some Gryffindor tail chaser. I have far better things to do with my life.

Get ready for bed and let's just get this stupid case finished and I will ask for another partner when we get home.You did your job, you trained me. Now bugger off, the water isn't even that got and your letting the cold air in.”

Bill shoved the curtain shut hard. It was an ugly bright orange. He left the bathroom not even bothering to brush his teeth. When Draco came to bed he pretended to be asleep.

**********************

Bill climbed up the stairs of his childhood home. He was here to see his father, to get his perspective. To speak to him about what fucking hell he had been doing to his life and how he had been ruining over the last year.

He opened the door, old tarnished with age handle. The door creaked as he opened it. The smell that greeted him was that of his childhood. His mother had been recently baking, pies from the smell of it. Bill took off his boots setting them by the door, just as his mother preferred.

He noticed his father’s muggle objects around the room. A desk fan his mother had been trying to get rid of for decades. A carpet from India, with its odd pattern that Bill had never been able to make sense of. A lamp that plug hadn't been plugged in for decades. Why did his father have something like that if it couldn’t be used?

He hung up his leather jacket on the coat rack near the door.

”Hello Bill, how has life been treating you?” said Arthur.

He thought about lying, he thought about claiming that nothing was wrong. But, the whole reason that he had come home was, to be honest with his father. To get help making sense of what he had been done and what he could do about it.

Bill said, ”You want the honest truth, dad?”

Arthur said, ”Son, you know I don't want to hear everything is fine when that is not the case, don't you?”

Bill sat down on the floral patterned couch that was older than him.

Arthur said, ”Let me go put on the kettle and we can talk.”

Bill rested his head in his hands and sighed loudly, he was really going to do this. He was going to be honest with his father. Tell him the truth, tell him he was gay. That he might have feelings for the same man who he had shoved away last time they were together. Merlin, he felt like a piece of shit.

Arthur sat a mug of tea in front of his son and sat in his armchair he just held his mug not bothering to drink from it and waited. At that moment Bill realized his father was old. Not Dumbledore old, but the man was not young either. Time had carved away at him. The war had carved away at him. Fred’s death likely didn’t help matters. Arthur’s once shocking red hair was now salt and pepper. His skin ever so slightly wrinkled. His blue eyes were sharp though, but they also held a wisdom that Bill only hoped to one day be able to have.

The silence of the room was deafening. Uncomfortable. So Bill tried to speak and then shut his mouth once more. The words were right there, on the tip of his tongue, but unable to be spoken. Then they tumbled out unable to be stopped, unable to be held back.

He said after a deep breath, “Dad... I am gay”.

And Arthur said the only thing a parent should in such a situation, “I don’t care my son, and we your mother and I will always love and support you. You will always be our son. We will accept you and whomever you choose to spend your life with, no matter who he may be.”

The tea was set aside as Bill cried tears of joy and sadness. Joy that his father still loved him, but sadness for all of those who would never hear those words from their father.

************************

Draco Malfoy did not know why he agreed to see Bill Weasley again. The man had made his feelings quite clear, he wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Draco had even looked into quitting his job as a curse breaker. The Goblins had refused to allow them to start working with different partners, so they were stuck together, no unlike some people are stuck in an unhappy marriage.

Severus Snape had refused to hire his former student insisting he had tolerated Lucius quite enough over the years, he would not have another Malfoy underfoot at the shop that was his freedom. Sometimes Draco felt that they were not unlike an old married couple. Maybe that simply showed how pathetic both men were.Maybe it showed that they did, in fact, need each other.

The snow crunched under Draco’s feet. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, and then he saw Bill Weasley start to walk up to him, and realized in that moment he made the right choice.

Bill called out to him, ”Thank you for coming, after all, I had said.”

Draco shouted, ”Don’t make me regret it.”

When they reached each other Bill could not help but wrap his arms around the blonde. The younger of the two for a moment did not return the gesture. But, he sighed and then pulled the redhead close.

Bill said, ”I missed you”.

Draco said, ”I missed the sex... And maybe you a little bit. But what are we here for?”

Bill smiled and him, but for once in a rather long time it reached his crystal blue eyes, ”I want to teach you something, you know that spell that the order always used, that Harry always used, and Snape?”

Draco rolled his eyes, ”You mean the special one that Lupin taught Potter? Yeah, I know of it. People like you claim people like me can't learn it. Why?”

Bill said, ”Because unlike them Draco I think you can learn it. I want to teach it to you. I know you don't really need much, and it's not like I have much to give. But, this gift I hope will be far greater than silver or gold. I want to teach you this... Because I want to show you that I have seen the changes you have made, the better people you have become. That your good and I see that.”

Draco laughed, ”You know most boyfriends just would have just gotten me chocolates.”

Bill said, ”Would you of preferred chocolates?”

He shut his eyes and said, ”No... I prefer this. And if I learn it I can show it off to Potter next time I see him and rub it in his face I know it now too.”

Bill rolled his eyes, Draco would always be Draco, but the truth is he wouldn't ask the man to him anything other than exactly who he was. ”You know there are reasons to learn this besides showing off right?”

Draco winked and said, ”Of course, the good shagging I am going to get for learning it. But, seriously Bill I know, I was just kidding. About the only other reason being the shagging. You still owe me that though. I have fucking missed that cock of yours.” The last part was softly into Bill’s ear.

Bill took a deep breath. He missed the feeling of the blonde under him or better yet riding him. ”First you must think of happy memories, the happiest you can think of. Then stand like this and say expecto patronum.”

Draco did that, the first ten tries resulted in nothing. But the last, when they both seemed ready to simply give up, a light blue husky launched from Draco’s wand. He let squeal of joy, Bill was utterly shocked.

No, it couldn't, it couldn't be.

Draco asked, ”What’s wrong Bill?”

He said, ”Nothing, I am just an utter fool.”

He asked the other man, ”What do you mean?”

Bill said, ”My Patronus is a wolf Draco.”

Draco said, ”Why does that matter?”

Bill realized, of course, Draco being part of the Malfoy family would have never been educated on such things. He started to explain it, ”corresponding patronuses like what we have? A wolf, and something like yours a Husky? It means...” He took a deep breath hoping this did not send Draco running for the hills as quickly as possible. ”It may mean, it may mean”.

Draco said, ”Spit it out Bill unless you're breaking up with me again, then don't bother.”

Bill said, ”It may mean we, we could be soulmates.”

Draco grabbed onto the taller man’s shoulders and kissed him.Then he cried out, ”I knew it. We, Bill Weasley, are meant to be. And now, love your never going to get rid of me. Never. We can adopt children or use a surrogate or there is this potion we could use that would let us have a child together.”

Bill said, ”I never want to lose you either, Dragon. I always thought Charlie was crazy for wanting to work with dragons, but it seems I found one of my own.”

Draco laughed, ”My Mum calls me that.”

Bill said, ”Great minds think alike.”

Draco said, ”Bill, unlike Charlie, you found a dragon whose not likely to burn you up. If you behave yourself that is.”

Bill laughed, ”Course I shall behave myself, I am a Weasley after all.”

Draco said, ”Merlin, help me.”


End file.
